


Get Warmer

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Earth C (Homestuck), Getting Together, Light Angst, Light breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: “Can I-- it’s just really fucking cold, Dave,” Karkat says angrily. “Ugh, can I sleep in your bed? No homo or whatever dumbass bullshit you have to say to make it socially acceptable, I just refuse to lay in my cold ‘coon and freeze my bulge off all night.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 25
Kudos: 277
Collections: May 2020 - Tag Alchemy





	Get Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jess (that one Maid of Space)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space/pseuds/that_one_Maid_of_Space) for beta reading! <3

It’s Friday night on Earth C, and Dave and Karkat are doing what they do best--watching a movie on the couch. It’s the middle of winter, so they’re both even less enthused than normal about leaving the house. It’s nice to have an excuse to be an introverted piece of shit for months on end, Dave thinks happily, stuffing grubcorn into his face.

Because it’s the weekend--not that weekends mean anything to gods, but they’ve gotta do _something_ to mark the endless passage of time--they’re celebrating with a couple bottles of Karkat’s favorite red wine. It’s disgustingly sweet and gives Dave a headache, but he drinks it anyway because, well. He’s hopelessly fucking in love with Karkat, his roommate and best friend of more than eight years, and he’d do anything to feel closer to him, including willingly giving himself a bullshit sugary hangover every other weekend.

Pretty fucking pathetic, he knows, but it’s the closest he’s ever going to get to actual romantic fulfillment with the guy. There have been a couple times over their years of friendship where Dave thought that maybe, _maybe_ Karkat liked him back. But whenever he’d try and hint at his suspicions, Karkat would flip the fuck off the handle and yell at him, which made Dave pretty sure he’d just misread the signs and was being overly hopeful. Anyway, even if by some miracle he’s been right all along and Karkat actually _does_ have some feelings for him, he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, which surely means he doesn’t want to date Dave. So it doesn’t actually fucking matter.

The movie ends and Dave yawns. It’s only 11 pm but he’s already fucking sleepy and more wine-drunk than he’d prefer. He stands up, a little wobbly, and looks down at Karkat.

“I dunno about you but I’m an old man who can’t stay up late anymore, I’m going the fuck to bed.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “You’re only twenty-one human years old, Dave, you can’t call yourself ‘old’ yet. Go to sleep, you absolutely ancient crone. I’m gonna stay up for one more movie.”

Dave flashes Karkat a peace sign and walks out of the room, his head spinning a little. He showers and crawls into bed, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

It’s still the middle of the night when he wakes up to Karkat gently shaking his shoulder.

“Hmm--wha?” he mumbles groggily. “What is it?” He reaches his arm out to feel around for Karkat in the dark and hisses at the shock of cold air that greets him, yanking his arm back under the covers.

“The fuck, man, why’sit so cold?” he whines.

“I don’t fucking know, the heater isn’t working or something,” Karkat’s voice says gruffly, from somewhere above Dave.

  
“Well shit. Alright I’ll call Dirk tomorrow, maybe he can fix it. Or I guess I could call, like, a normal mechanic that I’m not related to. Whatever. Did you need something dude? Or you just gonna keep standing over my bed breathing on me like a creep?” As if he doesn’t get hard at the mere idea of Karkat standing over him and watching him sleep.

Karkat mumbles something, his voice is still loud as fuck but it’s incomprehensible.

“What? Speak clearer, dude.” Dave’s too sleepy for this shit.

“Can I-- it’s just really fucking cold, Dave,” Karkat says angrily. “Ugh, can I sleep in your bed? No homo or whatever dumbass bullshit you have to say to make it socially acceptable, I just refuse to lay in my cold ‘coon and freeze my bulge off all night.”

Oh. Uh. Okay, sure, Dave’s just gonna pretend his heart’s not pounding a hundred miles a minute at Karkat’s request. He rolls over to make room and lifts the covers, wincing at the cold air that rushes in.

“Get the fuck in here before I freeze to death,” he complains, because pretending to be annoyed is better than accidentally giving away how much he’s been fantasizing about this exact scenario (and many other, spicier ones, too) for the better part of the past decade.

Karkat’s weight makes the bed sink as he crawls under the blanket. The cold air blessedly stops coming in, but Dave’s teeth are already chattering. Now that he’s awake he realizes how fucking cold he is. All his muscles are tense from shivering and his toes feel like icicles. He feels Karkat shifting around, trying to get comfortable before he settles on his back.

After a moment of hesitation, Dave shifts closer and presses his back up against Karkat’s body, huddling up to him for warmth. That’s the only reason, okay, he’s just being practical, no ulterior motives here. God, Karkat’s body feels _good_ against him, all big and warm and solid...

“You’re the one who let the cold air in, you gotta keep me warm now, asshat,” he mumbles by way of explanation.

Karkat huffs a laugh, but after a moment he rolls onto his side and wraps his arm around Dave’s chest, pressing himself flush against Dave’s back. They’re basically fucking spooning, holy shit. Dave smells the wine on Karkat’s breath, and oh right, that explains why Karkat’s being more cuddly than normal. He always gets a little snuggle-happy when he’s tipsy. Dave has vowed never to bring it up, in case Karkat gets self-conscious and stops doing it.

“Go back to sleep,” Karkat says too loudly in his ear.

Dave just nods and closes his eyes. He hopes Karkat can’t feel his heart thudding in his chest. As deeply exciting as it is to have his best friend in his bed, cuddling and spooning the hell out of him, he’s actually pretty fucking exhausted from being woken up in the middle of the night, and he easily falls back asleep.

He shouldn’t be surprised when his dreams that night involve some... inappropriate themes. They revolve around Karkat, of course. Who the fuck else?

He _knows_ he’s dreaming, because in the dream Karkat is lying naked behind him, pressing his bulge against Dave’s ass. Definitely not something that has happened nor will ever happen in real life, unfortunately.

Dream Karkat slides down under the blankets to kiss and squeeze at Dave’s ass. He spreads Dave’s cheeks apart and starts licking him open, and Dave moans happily, relaxing into the feeling. It’s clumsy and sloppy, but he doesn’t mind, it still feels amazing because it’s _Karkat_. Karkat’s tongue spears inside his hole, and thrusts shallowly in and out. Dave’s cock is leaking in his pants, he’s sweating, desperate little noises falling out of his mouth unabated.

Then something thicker and hotter--his bulge, surely, though Dave can’t actually see it from this angle--swipes wetly at his hole, getting slick everywhere, rubbing against all of his sensitive areas. It finds his opening and pushes inside, curling around, exploring. Dave gasps and trembles. This is such a _vivid_ goddamn dream, what the fuck, he can feel his whole body lit up with arousal.

Karkat’s bulge pushes in a little more, a little deeper, and swipes against his prostate, _shit_. His hole is stretched and aching and wet, his thighs are shaking, he’s so close already. Karkat’s bulge quests even farther inside, prodding and wiggling and thrashing. Dave lets the good feelings build up inside him, until they’re overwhelming and he’s panting, fuck-- ahh--!

His own moan wakes him, and in his sleep-confused state he doesn’t question why he can still feel a bulge inside him. All he can think about is how amazing and hot and perfect it feels, and then he’s _coming_ , moaning and grinding back onto the delicious thick bulge as he nuts into his boxers.

He comes down slowly from his high, grimacing at the mess he’s going to have to clean up. Fuck wet dreams, man.

Then his eyes widen because-- fuck-- something _twists_ inside his asshole. Something that’s definitely not part of a dream. Dave’s suddenly completely awake, and horribly aware of Karkat’s arm around him, Karkat’s snores in his ear, and Karkat’s fucking _bulge_ in his asshole.

What the-- What the _fuck._ What. What is happening?!

Dave barely has time to wrap his head around the situation before Karkat’s bulge starts going ham again, shit-- it’s a lot, it’s way too much. His spent cock twitches as the tentacle squirms and presses deep inside him. And Karkat’s still snoring loudly, holding Dave tightly in his arms.

Fuck, he should wake Karkat up. He should stop him before it’s too late. Except, it’s kind of already too late, Dave’s shorts are wet with cum and if he wakes Karkat now he’ll definitely be able to tell. He’ll know Dave came from fucking him in his sleep and just-- no, there’s absolutely no good way to explain himself.

Not knowing what else to do, he lets Karkat keep holding and fucking him as he shakes and his eyes water from the overstimulation. Misery and bliss war in his mind, but bliss takes the lead as Karkat starts moaning softly in his ear, holy shit, this is the hottest thing Dave’s ever heard.

He feels a dribble of hot liquid from Karkat’s bulge trickle out of his ass, down his legs. Then another wet gush. Karkat’s body tenses up, he squeezes Dave tight and ruts into him harder, faster. He moans, a low growly sound, and just starts gushing slurry _everywhere_. Inside Dave’s ass, between their bodies, running down their legs and soaking into the bedsheets.

Dave, because he’s a piece of shit, grinds his ass back onto Karkat’s bulge while it’s happening. He bites and whines into his fist to stop himself from crying out. It’s so wrong and it feels _incredible_.

He hears Karkat’s breathing hitch and the arm holding him loosens up and pushes him back.

“Wh-- _DAVE_?” Karkat’s voice cracks. “What the fuck-- shit-- what happened, what did I… Oh, fuck, no, fuck fuck _fuck!_ ”

Karkat throws the blanket off of them and flicks the light on. Dave cringes at the sudden cold air and bright light.

Karkat looks from his own stained shorts, to Dave’s, to the massive pink puddle on the sheets. He opens and closes his mouth, seeming to be at a loss for words. His cheeks are flushed red and slurry is still dripping down his legs. Jesus christ but he’s gorgeous.

Dave’s useless brain shuts off completely. He lunges forward without a single thought in his head, and smashes his lips into Karkat’s, devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Karkat moans and kisses him back, hard and wet and passionate. Dave’s heart leaps into his fucking throat, yes, yes! But then Karkat’s pushing him away, shaking his head, a look of horror growing on his face.

 _Fuck._ Dread pools in Dave’s stomach, he’s completely fucking this up. Karkat’s never going to talk to him again if he doesn’t fix this, he needs to say something, _anything_.

“Shit, Dave, I’m so sorry,” Karkat’s babbling. “I can’t-- I didn’t think this would happen-- Fuck, shit, I swear I’m not some dirtbag trying to get into your bed and feel you up without your consent--”

“Karkat, fucking chill, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. It’s okay, man.”

“OKAY? It’s not OKAY, Dave, I fucking _violated_ you in your sleep!” Karkat buries his face in his hands and chokes on a hiccupy sob.

Dave’s up and wrapping his arms around Karkat before he even knows what he’s doing. “Hey, hey, whoa, no you didn’t, we were both asleep, okay? Neither of us knew what was happening, there’s no way you’re at fault here. If anyone is, it should be me, because I woke up first and let it keep happening. I’m sorry, fuck, I wasn’t thinking-- Please don’t blame yourself, Karkat, hate me if you gotta hate anyone okay?”

Karkat looks down at Dave with watery red eyes, an expression of disbelief on his face. “How could I ever _hate_ you, Dave? You should hate _me_. I know you’ve been pretending not to notice my disgusting inappropriate crush on you for months, because you’re a good friend, and you don’t want it to get in the way of our friendship, but I fucked all of that up just now. That’s the reason you should hate me. Because I… I _liked_ it,” he finishes in a horrified whisper.

Wait. What?

Karkat tries to squirm out of Dave’s arms and back away, but Dave grabs him and pulls him back.

“Karkat. Dude. Man. Bro.”

Karkat looks too devastated to even be annoyed with Dave’s bullshit. This ain’t good.

“Hey. I, uh. Um. I. Fuck--” Dave bites his lip. Why is this so goddamn hard to say?

“What is it?” Karkat’s voice sounds like a rusty lawnmower. “If you’re going to tell me to get out of your life, I understand and you don’t have to feel guilty about it or anything.” He sniffles and wipes at his eyes. “It’s fine, Dave. I get it.”

“No, fuck off, I’m not trying to say that. I-- I liked it too, dumbass,” Dave admits.

“No you didn’t, don’t try to fucking say that, Dave. You don’t have to lie about this to protect my feelings--”

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking dense,” Dave groans. “I’m not lying, I-- ugh, god. If you’re gonna make me fucking spell it out, then… I fucking have feelings for you, too, okay? I have for like, years. That’s why I didn’t stop you, even though I was awake. That’s why I _kissed_ you. There. Now you can hate _me._ ”

He stares defiantly at the floor, wishing it would open and swallow him up.

Karkat stands still and silent for a few long moments. Dave realizes he’s still clinging onto Karkat’s shirt even though Karkat’s not trying to run away anymore. He awkwardly lets go and braves a look up at Karkat’s face. His expression is, for once, completely unreadable. Or maybe Dave’s just freaking out too much to read it.

Karkat looks up at the ceiling and yells, a wordless scream of rage.

Then he shoves Dave down onto the bed, claws pressing into Dave’s shoulders, and kisses him hard on the mouth. Their teeth clash together and Dave tastes blood on his lip. He moans as Karkat’s tongue pushes into his mouth, _fuck_ , he tastes so good, he’s _perfect_.

Karkat pulls back his head and grinds his hips down onto Dave’s crotch. Dave squeaks loudly. Karkat gives him an absolutely _evil_ look. Oh, shit.

“Uh, any chance you’re gonna go easy on me cause of how much you like me?” Dave asks hopefully.

“You fucking _shit_.” Karkat’s eyes are glinting and his voice is low and dangerous. Dave would be terrified if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on right now. “I’ve been wanting you for _sweeps_ and you just-- didn’t tell me you liked me?? What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!”

“Well, you didn’t tell _me_ either! What’s your fuckin’ excuse?”

Karkat growls and Dave shuts up. Honestly, he doesn’t even give a shit at this point who told who what, he just wants Karkat’s tongue back in his mouth and his bulge back in his ass.

As if reading his mind, Karkat leans back in and snags Dave’s lower lip roughly between his teeth, then licks at the place he bit. Dave gasps and shoves his hands into Karkat’s hair, kissing him back. His dick is mostly hard again already, and the way Karkat’s pressing their bodies together feels amazing; almost _too_ good.

Karkat moves down his neck and throat, kissing him, sucking at the sensitive skin.

Dave shivers, letting happiness and arousal wash over him as his brain catches up to what’s going on. _’Karkat likes me. He_ likes _me. He wants to fuck me. He’s touching me right now, fuck, it feels so good…_ ’

“Dave, shut the fuck up or I’ll make you shut up,” Karkat threatens between kisses.

Dave smirks. “Oh yeah, and how exactly are you planning to do that?”

Karkat stands up and pulls his shorts down, kicking them onto the floor. Dave sits up and stares openly at his bulge, hanging between his legs like a big… tentacley… penis. Yeah, it’s actually pretty much exactly what he expected.

Karkat grabs Dave by the neck and pushes a clawed thumb into his mouth. Dave’s dick twitches and he sucks on the thumb, being careful of the sharp point, looking up at Karkat standing tall and wide above him.

“I’m going to shove my bulge down your throat and make you choke on it,” Karkat says, like he’s telling Dave his plans for making dinner. “And then I’m going to fuck you.” He hesitates, then adds, “Is that okay?”

“Fuck, ye’th, plea’the,” Dave begs with Karkat’s thumb still in his mouth. “I’ve literally never wanted anything more than your bulge in my mouth right now holy th’it--”

Karkat wisely takes the opportunity to push Dave down again and kneel over his chest, directing the tip of his bulge between Dave’s lips. “Pinch my leg if you want me to stop, and don’t you dare bite me,” he warns.

Dave sucks obediently as Karkat feeds his bulge into his mouth one inch at a time. He moans, realizing it was just in his _ass_ a few minutes ago, ugh that’s so fucking filthy. His cock throbs at the thought.

Karkat’s bulge fills his mouth, juices spilling down the sides. Karkat tastes sort of sour, a little salty, not unlike human spunk, he guesses. Not that Dave’s tasted a lot of human jizz either, he’s just tried his own once or twice out of curiosity… actually, never mind, it’s none of your business, shut up, he didn’t say anything.

As Karkat’s bulge quests into Dave’s throat, he tries not to gag, his throat constricting as it wiggles and thrashes. His eyes water and his cock is fully hard again, tenting his soiled boxers, fuck, this is everything he’s ever wanted.

The look on Karkat’s face is full of adoration, disbelief, and a whole lot of arousal. Fuck, Dave has never gotten to see Karkat’s turned-on face before and holy shit it is _attractive_. Karkat’s brows are furrowed, his teeth pressed adorably into his lower lip. His eyes are dark and his cheeks are flushed a lovely shade of red. Dave moans at the sight of him, at the feeling of being surrounded by him, underneath him, tasting him...

Karkat seems to take Dave’s reaction as a yes, please, keep going, and he pushes farther down Dave’s throat, cutting off his moan. Dave’s eyes roll back and his head starts getting fuzzy and, oh yeah, he’s not getting any oxygen right now, is he? He’s pretty sure this wouldn’t count as a heroic or just death, but it’s still probably bad sex etiquette to die during the act of fornication, right?

His vision starts going black around the edges and he pinches Karkat’s leg reluctantly.

Karkat’s face turns to panic and he pulls out so fast he almost falls off the bed. “Are you okay? What did I do?!”

Dave hacks and wipes his mouth sexily on his arm. “It’s okay,” he croaks out. “Just couldn’t fuckin’ breathe, you gotta let me up for air every once in a while man.”

Karkat’s face flushes. “Oh. Right.”

Dave grins at him. “Come on, get back in here.”

He opens his mouth like a baby bird, and Karkat rolls his eyes, still looking tentative, but moves back on top of Dave. He directs his bulge back into Dave’s mouth, a little slower this time. Dave sucks and tongues at it eagerly, and he can feel Karkat’s knees shaking around him. Heat throbs between his legs at the knowledge that he’s affecting Karkat like this.

Dave reaches down and tries to touch himself, but Karkat’s eyes glint and he grabs Dave’s wrist. He pins it against his own thigh, so Dave can still pinch him if he needs, and holds Dave's other wrist down on the bed. It’s so fucking hot, holy shit, how does Karkat just _know_ what will push his buttons like this? Dave groans and thrusts his hips and sucks on Karkat as well as he can. Karkat’s juices are leaking out more and more, he must be getting pretty close. He makes sure to back out of Dave’s throat at regular intervals so he can breathe. Dave’s head spins and his hole clenches and flutters, shit, he needs-- he needs to get fucked, like, yesterday.

It seems Karkat has the same thought, because he pulls out of Dave’s mouth and climbs off his chest, standing back on the floor with shaky-looking legs. Dave looks up at him from the bed, swallowing down the slurry in his mouth, and spreads his legs apart for Karkat.

“You gonna fuck me now? Like you promised?” he asks eagerly. He wants to touch himself so bad, but he doesn’t want to piss Karkat off. At least, not in a non-sexy way.

Karkat doesn’t bother answering. He tugs Dave’s boxers off and throws them on the floor, then kneels in between his legs, pushing them up and apart. With a look of deep concentration, presses the tip of his bulge against Dave’s hole.

Dave moans as it pushes inside, his hole clenching and shivering at the stimulation. Slowly, carefully, Karkat works it inside. Dave whines, wanting to get fucked _now_ , and Karkat shuts him up by bending down for a kiss.

When Karkat’s finally bottomed out in him, he groans, low and guttural, a sound that makes even more blood rush to Dave’s dick. He’s gonna pass out from not having enough blood in his, uh, brain area. Or something. He can’t fucking think right now, don’t fucking @ him.

Then Karkat’s bulge starts, for a lack of a better explanation, fucking Dave’s ass all by itself. Karkat doesn’t hump or thrust into him or anything. Instead, his bulge just undulates inside of Dave, and fuck if it isn’t the best thing he’s ever felt in his life. Dave cries out as it rubs against his prostate without remorse, writhing and grabbing the sheets with his fists. Karkat swallows his noises with a kiss, sucking and biting gently at his lips, shoving his tongue into Dave’s mouth.

Dave sucks at Karkat’s tongue eagerly, swapping spit like they’re at a flea market and his only bartering material is his own saliva. Karkat tastes good, smells good, Dave wants to drink him in through all his senses. He whines and shudders every time Karkat’s bulge swipes over his prostate, the tension quickly building up in his body.

Karkat keeps kissing him, his hands on Dave’s neck and face and chest, touching and rubbing him all over as if he can’t get enough. Being filled and surrounded by Karkat inside and out, it’s everything Dave’s ever wanted, and he wants it to last forever. Unfortunately, his body doesn’t seem to give a shit what he wants. It’s only a few more moments before the heat pooling in his belly pushes him over the edge and his orgasm overtakes him, his hips stuttering as his mind whites out.

“Fuck, _Karkat_ ,” he sobs, and Karkat kisses him deeper, hot and dirty and _full_.

After he finishes, he goes limp underneath Karkat, suddenly struggling to keep his eyes open. Karkat’s looking down at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. With the last of his energy, Dave reaches his hands up to the sides of Karkat’s face.

“Come for me, baby,” he begs weakly.

Karkat groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. Dave feels hot liquid gushing inside him as Karkat doubles over, burying his face in Dave’s neck and panting wetly. Dave shivers happily, running his hands through Karkat’s hair, holding him through his orgasm. Karkat’s bulge retracts when he’s done, and Dave winces, feeling weird and empty. Karkat climbs off and lies down on his back next to Dave. Dave looks down at his lower half, which is covered in a frankly obscene amount of slurry.

“Nice work, man. You did good.” He gestures with his hand, indicating to the mess.

Karkat snorts. “Fuck off.”

Dave rolls over and wraps his arm around Karkat’s stomach, clinging onto him like a filthy hairless koala. He pulls the blankets over them, despite Karkat’s protests that they’ll get even grosser that way. They’re already going to have to wash them, though.

He falls asleep with his head on Karkat’s bare chest and a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [May 2020 Theme Event - "Tag Alchemy"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/May2020_TagAlchemy) on the [Homestuck Writer Gang Gang](https://discord.com/invite/tmtGNqe) discord server. 
> 
> Tags used for inspiration: Somnophilia, Rimming
> 
> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)


End file.
